


ты заслуживаешь любви и того, что тебе даровано

by Varfolomeeva



Series: the luck I've had (Перевод на русский) [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (the cuddling also kind of hurts), AU of an AU, Alpha Marinette, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling, Demisexual Marinette, F/M, Fantasy Gender Roles, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Sex, Omega Adrien, Pack Dynamics, Pansexual Adrien, Pheromones, Secret Identities Suck, mentions of mpreg, Альфа Маринетт, Без секса, Омега Адриан, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Тайна личности отстой, Течка/Гон, Упоминание мужской беременности, обнимашки, омегаверс, флафф и ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Маринетт внезапно охватывает ужас. Она не такая. Она не из тех альф, кого поведет по любой вкусно пахнущей омеге. Она не… Она однолюбка. Она может противиться. Нуар пахнет луной, пахнет порывом ночного ветра, прогулками под покровом ночи, пустыми тротуарами, незнакомыми уголками города, чем-то ночным, металлическим и свободным. Но его запах ни единой ноткой не походит на запах Адриана. Он пахнет... одиночеством.





	ты заслуживаешь любви и того, что тебе даровано

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you deserve to be loved and you deserve what you are given](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788645) by [thescuttlebugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescuttlebugg/pseuds/thescuttlebugg). 



> Третья часть из серии the luck I’ve had. Версия "Если бы Маринетт не убежала".
> 
> В данной работе, учитывая специфику омегаверса, под щенком подразумевается ребенок. Стая - это семья, возлюбленные, приближенные, т.е. иерархия, как у волков.

Именно сегодня Кот Нуар вел себя как-то странно. Да, он был столь же бесстрашен, быстр и беспощаден по отношению к акуме, но будто совершенно забыл про свои любимые шуточки и ни секунды не стоял смирно. Даже когда Маринетт чуть ли не приказным тоном альфы усмирила его — кошачьи уши продолжали беспокойно дергаться.  
  
Это должно было натолкнуть ее на мысль.  
  
Но в пылу битвы, когда невинные люди в опасности, а акума наступает…  
  
Это все.  
  
Просто отмазки.  
  
Нормальный альфа все сразу бы понял.  
  
— Отличная работа! — провозглашают герои, а жертва акумы оседает на землю и растерянно озирается по сторонам. Голос Маринетт преисполнен гордости; Кот же отвечает чуть медленнее, чуть сбивчивее. Когда их кулачки соприкасаются — он вздрагивает, словно не ожидал того. Прикосновение выходит куда слабее, чем обычно.  
  
— Ты была как всегда с-лап-сшибательна, моя леди, — тянет он и облокачивается на шест. Его улыбка… едва заметно дрожит. Сначала Маринетт допускает мысль, что он поранился, но Исцеление ведь залечивает любые раны. Кот тяжело дышит после нелегкой схватки, в свете уличного фонаря его глаза ярко блестят, а лицо выглядит покрасневшим.  
  
Она ощущает странное желание… что-нибудь сделать для напарника. И не может понять, откуда оно.  
  
Кот неловко улыбается в тишину и снова дрожит, а Маринетт не сводит глаз с его губ. Что-то… неправильно.  
  
— Ледибаг… — неуверенно начинает он, и тут ее сережки пищат. Она тянется к йо-йо, а Нуар сжимает пальцы на шесте. — Ледибаг, — повторяет он с оттенком мольбы. К ним начинают подтягиваться люди, и девушка замечает спешащих к ним журналистов.  
  
Она хватает его поперек туловища и он ойкает — не так как всегда: отрывисто, тонко — и обхватывает ее за шею. Она закидывает их на крышу, и они с глухим стуком приземляются на ее поверхность. Уже на здании она крепко хватает его за запястье и не отпускает, хотя передвигаться так по крышам куда сложнее.  
  
Серёжки снова пищат. Но Ледибаг не хочет останавливаться.  
  
Но что-то говорит ей, что она поступает неправильно.  
  
Они останавливаются в тени обустроенного на крыше сада, сладкое благоухание от которого примешивается к ночному воздуху. Кот Нуар тяжело дышит и его лицо приобретает странное выражение. Маринетт не может сказать, почему она решила остановиться именно здесь — где можно укрыться — но ведь именно она выбрала это место. Кот отрывисто дышит, задыхается, не находя себе места.  
  
Она его понимает. Тело на пределе от прилива адреналина, будь то до или после встречи с врагом.  
  
Она сама делает глубокий вдох и чувствует запах цветов, земли, ночной свежести, и что-то едва заметное, такое темное и металлическое оседает в носоглотке.  
  
— Ледибаг, — сипит Кот, и через его тело пробегает мелкая дрожь.  
  
— Тебе холодно? — неосознанно беспокоится она, хотя на улице стоит теплая погода. Ей пора уходить. Нуар не использовал Катаклизм, точнее использовал, но он успел подзарядиться перед основной битвой и потом не использовал его повторно. А вот ее сережки уже дважды пищали.  
  
— Н-нет, моя леди, — выдавливает Кот, обхватывая себя руками. Маринетт почему-то хочется отвести его куда-нибудь в тепло, и это… о, нет, это для нее ненормально. Такое желание она испытывала к Адриану, и в его случае «куда-нибудь в тепло» означало к ней домой, где его сладкий запах будет…  
  
— Нуар, — строго говорит она, отмахиваясь от собственных мыслей. Он смотрит на нее нечитаемым взглядом.  
  
— Ты сегодня была просто изумительна, — спешно проговаривает он. — Ты была очень… ты была потрясна.  
  
— Мы молодцы, — отвечает Маринетт, делая шаг к нему. Она колеблется уходить. Что-то держит ее. Может, это все луна. Может, пьянящий цветочный аромат из сада.  
  
Может, все потому, что Кот Нуар держится за себя так, будто вот-вот рассыплется.  
  
— Ты молодец, котенок, — говорит она. Кожаный хвост подрагивает, уши мигом встают торчком. Его реакция… она не знает почему, но почему-то она чувствует странное удовлетворение. Ей кажется, что она должна что-то сделать. Должна коснуться его ушей.  
  
— Стараюсь, — отвечает Кот и отворачивается. Взгляду Маринетт предстает его шея. Неудержимый порыв затуманивает сознание и закравшееся подозрение на странный тон в голосе напарника: в следующее мгновение она привстает на носочки и утыкается носом в местечко между воротником и линией роста волос.  
  
Она вдыхает.  
  
Он пахнет, как лунный свет, как темные уютные закоулки, как залитые звездным светом крыши, на которых он танцевал, когда не знал, что она здесь, и словно его не волновало, что кто-то увидит его с улицы. Или словно он хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь его увидел. Или он хотел, чтобы она видела.  
  
Может, так оно и есть, пронесся обрывок мысли. Может, Кот танцевал для нее, хотел, чтобы она смотрела на него, чтобы восхитилась его природной грацией, тем, как он превращает ошибки в новую часть танца, как легко и вдохновленно он двигается. Может, он… он…  
  
Серёжки пищат.  
  
Ее охватывает осознание, и она отшатывается. Нуар смотрит на нее, приоткрыв рот. Его лицо красное.  
  
Безумно красное.  
  
Она понимает, что сама виновата. Она и сама чувствует, как горит ее лицо. И если их кто-нибудь сейчас увидит, ей придется скинуть свидетелей в Сену.  
  
От собственной свирепости ее на секунду охватывает паника. Она напрягается. Губы Кота шевелятся — он пытается что-то сказать, но между ними будто стоит невидимая стена, непозволяющая звуку пройти. У Маринетт будто колет в позвоночнике.  
  
Она делает шаг назад.  
  
Нуар просто… ломается.  
  
Он все еще не сказал ни слова. Все еще…  
  
Маринетт внезапно охватывает ужас. Она не такая. Она не из тех альф, кого поведет по любой вкусно пахнущей омеге. Она не… Она однолюбка. Она может противиться. Нуар пахнет луной, пахнет порывом ночного ветра, прогулками под покровом ночи, пустыми тротуарами, незнакомыми уголками города, чем-то ночным, металлическим и свободным. Запах Адриана ни капли не походил на запах Кота. Ни единой ноткой.  
  
Она не такая. Она не такая.  
  
Его запах…  
  
Он пахнет…  
  
— Ледибаг, — Нуар не отводит от нее глаз.  
  
Он пахнет одиночеством.  
  
— Не надо было мне приходить, — шепчет он. Он двигается слегка неестественно, хвост нервно дергается вбок. А Маринетт… Почему-то Маринетт все понимает. Но не знает причины.  
  
— Но я без тебя никуда. Ты нужен мне, — говорит она. Она говорит это для перестраховки. И совсем не думает о том, как это звучит.  
  
Кот сжимает руки и подтягивает колени. Он дрожит.  
  
— Ох, — ошарашенно говорит Маринетт, встречая его взгляд: абсолютно раздавленный и влажный. — Ох… Нуар.  
  
У него течка. Или вот-вот начнется, но подробности не важны. У него течка, а он все равно пришел и сражался в таком состоянии? Ради чего? Ради Парижа? Ради нее?  
  
Он сражался, он показал ей все, на что был способен, он говорил, что она прекрасна, восхитительна, обнял ее за шею, так и стоял, пока она водила носом по его коже…  
  
Маринетт рвано выдохнула. Две минуты. Две минуты и омега, и это не Адриан. Ей нужно идти. Уходить прямо сейчас.  
  
Кот Нуар пахнет лунным светом. Темными закоулками и пустыми улочками. Странствиями и свободой.  
  
А еще одиночеством.  
  
Он пахнет одиночеством.  
  
— Ты в состоянии вернуться к своей стае? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Да, — сдавленно отвечает Кот, неожиданно отводя глаза. — Да. Я. Я могу вернуться.  
  
— …к своей стае, — повторяет Маринетт. Он морщится.  
  
Сколько можно. Она вкладывает в голос приказной тон альфы.  
  
— Кот, — говорит она. — Ты можешь вернуться к своей стае?  
  
— Нет, — всхлипывает он. Кот будто вжимается в себя и прячет лицо в ладонях. Маринетт инстинктивно сжимает кулаки.  
  
— Мне нужно перезарядиться, — говорит она. — Если подождешь, я отведу тебя.  
  
— Не в этом дело, — ломано отвечает Кот. Слезы текут между его пальцев. Она и забыла, что он может плакать. Он делал это так редко. — Я могу вернуться. Просто мне не к кому. Мой отец… а мама… мама…  
  
— Кот, — ахает она. Он весь сжался, уткнулся лицом в колени и крепко обхватил себя руками. — Что насчет друзей? — осторожно спрашивает она. — Я могу отвести тебя к…  
  
— Мне запрещено проводить течки с друзьями, — глухо отвечает он.  
  
— …запрещено, — откликается Маринетт.  
  
— Это неподобающе, — горько отвечает Кот, и сразу становится понятно, что это далеко не его мнение. — Если кто-нибудь об этом узнает, я никогда их больше не увижу.  
  
— Подожди, тебя накажут? — не веря, спрашивает Мари. — За что?  
  
— Нет, — тонко отвечает Кот. — Меня заставят бросить школу.  
  
Маринетт просто смотрит на него.  
  
Она не хотела этого, но зарычала. Не на него, а вообще. Он снова заплакал, и теперь она ненавидит себя за это.  
  
— Кот, — говорит она. — Кот, прошу, не плачь. Прости меня. Я не хотела… Я не знаю, что мне делать.  
  
Да что она за альфа такая, если говорит такое омеге, которому самому нужна помощь? Она позволила ему рассказать о себе. И это была самая худшая часть его жизни. Он что-то говорил о себе, когда они сражались с Бабблером. И почему она не спросила его тогда? Почему вообще никогда не спрашивала?  
  
— Кот, — он опускает руки и смотрит на нее сквозь слезы. — Нам… надо тебя куда-нибудь отвести. Ты не можешь здесь остаться. Подумай, куда. Хорошо?  
  
— Но я этого не хочу, — говорит он.  
  
Сережки снова сигналят. Маринетт машинально хватается за йо-йо, но не двигается с места.  
  
Одна минута.  
  
— Кот, — зовет она. Он жалостливо кривит губы.  
  
— Ледибаг, — скорее сипит, чем говорит он. — Прошу, прошу тебя, не-  
  
— Я вернусь, — обещает она. — Но сейчас мне нужно перевоплотиться. У меня нет времени. Подожди меня, хорошо?  
  
— Не надо, — беспомощно стонет Кот, пугающе тряся головой. Маринетт боится приблизиться и снова учуять его. Но сомнений нет, на него накатывает течка. — Ледибаг, не бросай меня, я буду хорошо себя вести, я не буду смотреть!  
  
Да. Это течка.  
  
— Подожди меня здесь, — она снова пытается уйти. Кот плачет, из его горла вырывается что-то между всхлипом и болезненным воем. — Кот…  
  
— Ты же мой друг, — тонко, умоляюще говорит он. — Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.  
  
— …Да, я твой друг, — медленно соглашается Маринетт. Нуар снова издает странный всхлип — до боли громкий и отдающий эхом по крышам. Она приседает перед ним на корточки и говорит: «ш-ш-ш-ш». Он немедля умолкает, снова обхватывая себя руками.  
  
Кажется, ему больно.  
  
Очень больно.  
  
— Закрой глаза, — Маринетт кладет руку поверх его маски.  
  
— Я буду хорошим, — срывающимся голосом говорит Кот. — Я не буду смотреть.  
  
— Я верю тебе, котенок, — говорит она, последний сигнал уже звенит около ушей. Часть ее боится убрать руку, останавливает ее, не дает…  
  
Кот скулит. Очень тихо, но нельзя не понять, почему.  
  
Он омега в течке с альфой, который ему не доверяет.  
  
Маринетт сбрасывает руку и трансформация исчезает в тот же миг. Глаза Нуара с силой зажмурены, но когда она убирает руку, его веки расслабляются. Как и немного расслабляется его тело. Розовая вспышка трансформации озаряет его лицо, и в этом секундном свете оно выглядит как-то трогательно.  
  
Но Кот всегда выглядел для нее так, вдруг осознает она.  
  
И он доверяет ей. Полностью. Всецело.  
  
Маринетт сглатывает, и переводит взгляд на Тикки, садящуюся ей на плечо. Та смотрит на нее своими большими серьезными глазами. Маринетт хочет помощи. Хочет уйти. Она хочет того, чего боится хотеть, ведь это касается НЕ Адриана. Часть нее хочет того, чего она боится хотеть даже с Адрианом.  
  
Маринетт свободной рукой открывает сумочку. Тикки ныряет за завернутым в пленку печеньем. Кот сидит тихо, очень тихо, даже не пытаясь приоткрыть глаза.  
  
Маринетт смотрит на него.  
  
— Я могу тебя коснуться? — спрашивает она. На самом деле это должно было быть: «Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя коснулась?», но она не смогла этого произнести.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — плачет Кот.  
  
— Тогда я прикоснусь к твоим волосам, хорошо? — говорит Маринетт, чтобы он не испугался, ведь он не видит ее. Он не возражает, но когда она кладет руку на его голову и нежно проводит по волосам, он все равно дергается. Ее пальцы задевают ушки, те вздрагивают и трепещут под прикосновениями. Кажется, сейчас он снова заплачет. Он выглядит так, будто из последних сил противится прикосновениям.  
  
Но он хочет их.  
  
— Ты такой молодец, — говорит она, снова гладя его. Он морщится, затем как-то оседает на крыше. — Ты сегодня хорошо постарался, котенок. Тебе лучше?  
  
— Да, — лепечет он, зажмуриваясь сильнее. — Прошу… прошу, не прекращай.  
  
— Не буду, — обещает Маринетт, продолжая его гладить. Через пару секунд Кот издает жалобный звук. Сначала ей кажется, что она была слишком груба, а он еще и гипер-чувствителен, но потом она поняла.  
  
Он говорил не о поглаживаниях.  
  
— Ты самый лучший, — его плечи тут же опускаются. — Лучший напарник, которого я могла пожелать.  
  
— М… моя леди, — он прикусывает губу. — Сегодня… ты… прошу, ты можешь…  
  
— Могу что? — переспрашивает Маринетт, когда понимает, что так он не скажет. Кот Нуар с трудом сглатывает, горбит спину.  
  
— Не называй меня напарником, — виновато шепчет он. — Прошу… я знаю, что это неправда, но назови меня…  
  
Маринетт не дурочка, все-таки она альфа.  
  
— Лучший омега, о котором я только могла мечтать, — тихо урчит она, обнимая его. Кот дрожит, а потом облокачивается о нее.  
  
И это… это просто слишком. Маринетт знает, знает, но…  
  
— Ты такой красивый, — шепчет она, трепля его волосы и обнимая крепче. — Кто угодно будет счастлив завести с тобой щенят. Маленьких милых щенят, как ты сам.  
  
— Ледибаг, — выдыхает Нуар в ее жакет. Его голос, ее тело, незащищенное костюмом, — опасно. Он звучит так, будто она его ударила. Он почти готов рыдать.  
  
Он даже не обнимает ее в ответ.  
  
— Ты будешь лучшей мамой на свете. Твоим щенятам очень повезет, — говорит Маринетт. Вопреки здравому смыслу перед глазами встает картина: Кот свернулся в клубочек у нее в гнезде, в тепле, укрытый от всех невзгод в одеялах. Он наполняет ее дом запахом ночи. Тем самым, который можно почувствовать, выйдя ночью на балкон с кружкой горячего какао.  
  
А еще что-то… сладкое. Пахнет, как сахарное печенье, только-только из духовки.  
  
Будто… кроме Нуара в ее гнезде кто-то еще. Кто-то…  
  
— Ты принесешь счастье своей паре, — говорит она, стараясь отвлечься. Не думать о том, как Кот жмется к Адриану, чтобы тот понял, что он тут желанный гость. А Адриан… Адриан такой хороший, он всегда добр к людям. Он бы принял ласку, позволил бы Нуару свернуться с ним среди одеял, ответил бы ему, ведь Нуар заслуживает ласки.  
  
— Паре? — рвано повторяет Кот, снова дрожа в ее руках. Это звучит так… влюбленно. Почти. Маринетт понимает, что надышалась феромонами. Ей нужно остановиться.  
  
Но она не хочет останавливаться.  
  
— Да, — говорит она. Как бы смешались их запахи, Кота и Адриана? В тот невозможный момент у нее на балконе? Как бы это ощущалось? Как первый глоток ночного воздуха после дня, проведенного на солнечной веранде кафе, окутанной сладким запахом? Как ночная смена в пекарне, свежее печенье на горячих противнях, открытый черный вход в ожидании утренних поставок?  
  
Как угодно, но не одиночество.  
  
Тикки взлетела перед Маринетт, глядя на нее все теми же серьезными глазами. И Маринетт хочется быть такой же сильной, хочется, как никогда в жизни…  
  
Хочется стать душевным бальзамом для Кота Нуара.  
  
А вот часть нее — какая-то ужасная, ужасная и глупая часть нее — хочет, чтобы он использовал Катаклизм.  
  
И чтобы его кольцо запищало.  
  
— Трансформируй меня, — шепчет Маринетт. Тикки влетает в серьги, и в розовом свечении магии Кот Нуар выглядит так мило, как-то трогательно, и будто принадлежит ей.  
  
В прошлый раз она об этом не думала.  
  
А сейчас это все, о чем она может думать. Она даже не слышит запаха сада за его феромонами, такими насыщенными и совсем не похожими на то, чего она ожидала. Разве омеги не пахнут как… как что-то сладкое? Как цветы или конфеты? Кот даже отдаленно всем этим не пахнет, и никогда не пах, конечно, она знакома с ним не всю жизнь, но…  
  
Она никогда не думала о том, как мог бы пахнуть Нуар. А сейчас это все, что занимает ее мысли. Она никогда не думала, что ей настолько понравятся феромоны, которые пахнут, как он. Она никогда не думала, что ей настолько понравятся его феромоны.  
  
Маринетт никогда не нравился ничей запах. Кроме Адриана.  
  
Но даже его запах ей понравился не сразу, вдруг вспоминает она. Только когда она узнала его поближе. Только когда поняла, что он не такой, каким она представляла, только когда он сразил ее своей искренней добротой.  
  
И она все равно знает Кота намного лучше, чем Адриана.  
  
Она не знала его имени. Она никогда не видела его без маски. Но его имя — Кот Нуар, его маска тоже его лицо, а пахнет он луной и металлом. И хочет быть в ее объятиях.  
  
Иногда Маринетт чувствовала, что она понятия не имеет, чего хочет Адриан.  
  
…постоянно.  
  
— Ледибаг, — Кот все еще не открыл глаз. Маринетт касается его щеки, ее рука обтянута перчаткой, и его ресницы подрагивают.  
  
— Все хорошо, котенок, — говорит она. — Можешь открыть глаза. Я позабочусь о тебе.  
  
— Хотелось бы, — Кот издает тихий икающий звук. Это даже не всхлип. Когда он открывает глаза, они ярко блестят, и в них стоят слезы.  
  
— Я смогу, — отвечает Маринетт, чувствуя маленькую обиду. Она не лишена уверенности, но гордость альфы слегка задета.  
  
— Нет, я хотел сказать… — Кот замолкает. Снова тихо всхлипывает и трясет головой. — Я знаю, что позаботишься обо мне, Ледибаг, но ты… ты сделаешь это для кого угодно.  
  
 — Тогда что не так? — спрашивает она. Его губы жалостливо кривятся.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты по-настоящему заботилась обо мне, — тонко и тихо говорит он. — Не потому… не потому что я такой жалкий и плачу без остановки, а моя стая не… не…  
  
Ей не стоило спрашивать.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш… — Маринетт гладит его по голове. Его уши прижимаются под ее пальцами. — Ты не жалкий, котенок. Ты просто чувствительный из-за…  
  
— Я не чувствительный! — Кот отшатывается от ее руки. Маринетт с тревогой смотрит на него. — Я просто… это не поэтому! Ты не понимаешь, ты видишь во мне просто напарника. Ты не видишь во мне омегу. И никогда не посмотришь на меня, как на омегу. Никогда.  
  
— …ты никак не отличаешься от других, раз ты омега… — медленно проговаривает Маринетт, но Кот энергично мотает головой, заставляя ее умолкнуть. По его щекам катятся свежие слезы.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он, — не видишь во мне омегу. И вряд ли пыталась.  
  
Маринетт не знает, что ответить. Она видит в нем омегу. Столько раз она отпускала едкие комментарии, ведь журналисты беспрестанно донимали ее: почему она «позволяет» Нуару так себя вести? Почему вообще позволяет ему сражаться, почему позволяет флиртовать с ней и игнорировать любые понятия о приличии. Он слишком назойливый и громкий для омеги. Слишком наглый, слишком дерганный, слишком странный. Он кидается грудью на амбразуру, чтобы защитить ее. Берет на себя роль, которая ему как омеге не подходит по мнению людей, чье мировоззрение явно отстало от времени.  
  
Кот Нуар принимает на себя удар, чтобы Ледибаг могла сделать свою работу, могла применить Исцеление. Вот так все работает. И для этого они должны доверять друг другу. Вот так Ледибаг и Кот Нуар действуют сообща. Маринетт никогда это не одобряла, но она и не считала, что из-за того, что Кот Нуар — омега, он не справится со своей задачей. И она кинется на любого, кто будет считать иначе.  
  
Но Кот говорил вовсе не об этом. И… он был, в общем-то, прав.  
  
Но не сегодня. Сегодня все по-другому.  
  
Но он хочет этого иначе.  
  
— Ох, Нуар, — беспомощно выдыхает она, притягивая его к себе. Она просто не знает, что еще может для него сделать.  
  
— Леди, — с хрипотцой говорит он, обнимая ее за шею и утыкаясь лицом ей в плечо. Маринетт подхватывает его второй рукой под колени и поднимает в воздух. Кот сдавленно урчит, а она пытается не думать о том, что взяла его на руки словно невесту.  
  
На свадьбе Кот Нуар надел бы черное. А может, он был бы не против чего-нибудь хорошенького. Например, серебряного или красного, думает Маринетт, ее маме бы понравилось, а…  
  
Маринетт с силой выкидывает подобные мысли из головы и стремглав бежит вглубь сада. Ей надо найти, где можно будет пересидеть с Нуаром. Она пытается сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Пытается думать только об Адриане в подвенечном наряде. Она мысленно подбирает ему образ: что-нибудь белое и традиционное настолько, насколько позволяет высокая мода. Она была бы счастлива сшить его для него.  
  
Она никогда не представляла Нуара в свадебном костюме. Даже не задумывалась, какое у него лицо. Что скрывается за черной вуалью из ячеистого материала. Зачем, если перед взором у нее всегда теплый, весенний взгляд Адриана.  
  
— Когда-нибудь я бы подарил тебе щенка, — шепчет Кот ей на ухо, когда у них над головами начинают шелестеть листья, сквозь которые пробивается свечение звезд. Его голос очень-очень мягкий, отчего у Маринетт со скоростью света проносятся мурашки по спине. — Когда Париж будет в безопасности, а у нас… у нас не будет секретов друг от друга. Ты же разрешишь мне назвать мое имя? И… если захочешь, то я подарю тебе щенка.  
  
Она не могла ответить ему. Не могла обещать подобного. Не когда у него течка. Не когда он в таком состоянии.  
  
Вообще никогда, закрадывается мысль.  
  
— Я правда могу, — шепчет Кот, снова отворачивая лицо. Его голос пропитан усталостью. Маринетт хочется разорвать на части все, что причиняет ему боль. Но она не может разорвать на части свое сердце. Такое непостоянное, такое изменчивое. Кот Нуар не Адриан. Она не может переносить на Нуара свои чувства к Адриану. Феромоны не должны были ответить на Нуара. Не должны поощрять его чувства.  
  
Она должна перестать думать о том, чтобы впустить Нуара в дом. Потому что это невозможно.  
  
…но она не может перестать. Хотя бы сейчас ей можно, правда? Она может уложить его в свою постель, позволить их трансформациям спасть, дать Нуару провести остаток течки в тепле и под защитой в доме альфы. Тикки наверняка простит ее, а Нуар… Нуар будет счастлив. Маринетт может это устроить.  
  
В этом весь ужас.  
  
Когда все закончится… она с той же легкостью, с какой сделала его счастливым, сделает его несчастным.  
  
Даже с еще большей легкостью.  
  
В уголке сада Маринетт замечает садовую мебель. Немного: лежак, пара кресел да столик. Она слегка ржавая, но сидушки на лежаке и кресле выглядят мягкими и достаточно чистыми… насколько может быть чистой садовая мебель. В любом случае, пусть лучше Кот сидит здесь, чем на крыше.  
  
Маринетт надеялась, что хозяева сада не очень агрессивны по отношению к чужакам. Она даже не может сказать, бете, омеге или альфе он принадлежит. Запах Нуара полностью забивает ей все рецепторы, а к утру их феромоны будут здесь повсюду.  
  
Она опускает Кота на лежак. Он протяжно скулит.  
  
Маринетт недостаточно хорошая альфа. Она не готова для этого.  
  
Она вообще ни к чему не готова.  
  
— Котик, — тихим голосом говорит она, собирая назад волосы с его лица. Он мявчет и смотрит на нее влажными глазами. На него мучительно смотреть. Безумно мучительно. Ее собственные феромоны выбрасываются в воздух, пытаясь защитить хозяйку, и Кот дрожит от этого запаха.  
  
Ей стоит себя контролировать. Ей это необходимо. У Нуара течка. Он не может сдерживать свои феромоны. А вот за свои она полностью в ответе.  
  
Маринетт отступает на два шага назад, делая вид, что не слышит умоляющего всхлипа, (притворяясь, что ее не ломает изнутри, когда он инстинктивно тянется вслед за ней), забирает подушки с кресел и отдает ему. Этого мало, альфа должен принести омеге больше, но это все, что у нее есть. Она рыщет по крыше, стараясь оставаться на виду у Кота, и пытается найти еще хоть что-нибудь, но не находит ничего, кроме мешков для земли, свернутую сетчатую ткань… да и в общем-то все.  
  
Нуар с таким благоговением принимает это от нее, словно она принесла ему шелковые покрывала.  
  
Маринетт чувствует себя еще более гадко.  
  
С Нуаром все так просто. Одно слово ей достаточно произнести, и он будет любить ее больше прежнего. Но именно этого она никогда не скажет, потому что это будет жестоко и несправедливо.  
  
Маринетт так давно любит Адриана. Она просто не может по щелчку пальца полюбить Нуара. Не этого она хочет, и не этого он заслуживает. Кот заслуживает альфы, что будет любить его единственного, который полюбит его с первого взгляда. Безнадежный романтик для ее безнадежно романтичного напарника.  
  
Они даже не могут стать стаей.  
  
Она наблюдает, как он пытается устроиться на бесполезных мешках, что она ему принесла. Даже с когтями он аккуратно и методично укладывает подушки. Ей не стоит смотреть, ведь это очень личный процесс, и только альфа, который предоставит ему больше, чем эту жалкую пародию гнезда, заслуживает смотреть.  
  
Она вдруг понимает, что не спросила у Кота, можно ли ей смотреть, и отводит взгляд.  
  
— Я могу еще поискать, — говорит она. — Может найду что-нибудь получше.  
  
— Не оставляй меня, — говорит Кот Нуар. Ох, если бы она посмотрела на него, его просьба звучит так…  
  
Маринетт хочется сбежать. Одна только мысль об этом толкает ее сбежать. Потому что у нее нет права оставаться с ним.  
  
— Я не могу, — грубо отвечает она, стиснув кулаки. — Ты же м-мой… м-мой…  
  
Он просил притвориться, напоминает она себе. Но Нуар заслуживает лучшего, чем альфа, которая лжет ему. Заслуживает настоящей, правдивой любви. А Маринетт… даже не может открыть свои настоящие чувства Адриану. А Адриан… просто несбыточная мечта.  
  
А Кот, он здесь, он настоящий, и он может стать ее. Ей нужно лишь попросить.  
  
— Ледибаг, — негромко зовет Нуар. Маринетт снова на него смотрит. Он закончил гнездо.  
  
Он сделал его большим, на них двоих.  
  
По спине Маринетт бежит болезненная дрожь, заставляя сжаться кулаки. Ногти больно впиваются в ладони даже через защитный слой костюма. Ей не хочется думать, что творят ее феромоны: судя по тому, что зрачки Нуара превратились в щелочки, а дыхание ускорилось…  
  
Она не может отогнать мысли о том, что ее феромоны творят с ним.  
  
— Умоляю тебя, — Нуар забирается на лежак; забирается вглубь гнезда. Устраивается там. Он не отрывает от нее блестящего взгляда. Его колени… слегка раздвинуты. Словно он хочет… хочет ее. Словно хочет…  
  
Снова эта дрожь по спине. Маринетт больно. Ей хочется сбежать, сбежать и спрятаться у себя под одеялом и не вылезать, пока проблемы волшебным образом не испарятся в вихре божьих коровок. Она даже думать не смеет, что справится с этим… даже если… даже если бы это был Адриан, или если бы она когда-нибудь смогла перестать о нем думать, она все равно не была бы…  
  
Она не готова.  
  
И какая после этого из нее альфа?  
  
Она нужна ему.  
  
Маринетт дышит через рот, но это не помогает. Она чувствует вкус течки на языке. Она не может даже представить, каково ему сейчас.  
  
Она кладет руку ему на колено. Его глаза расширяются.  
  
— Мне нравится твое гнездышко, — тихо говорит она и осторожно смыкает его колени. Теперь она может пролезть и лечь позади него. Кота бьет дрожь, что она чувствует ее своей грудью, и он снова начинает урчать. Они недолго ерзают, пытаясь притереться, и в итоге сворачиваются клубочком в центре гнезда. Его голова покоится у нее на груди, а он сам лежит у нее на животе. Маринетт перебирает ему волосы, а он урчит, урчит, урчит так неистово, что эта вибрация проходит через них обоих.  
  
Маринетт старается не думать о своих ощущениях. Она не готова для этого. Она даже не готова, если бы это был Адриан, а она так давно его…  
  
Ей нужно перестать о нем думать.  
  
Просто остановиться.  
  
Это не честно. Это не то, чего заслуживает Кот. Не считая того, что он заслуживает получить желаемое, но Маринетт не может ему этого дать. Она не может просто выключить свои чувства. Даже если бы могла, то не захотела бы. А если бы захотела, то Кот все еще заслуживает кого-то, кого не придется заставлять себя любить.  
  
Никого нельзя принуждать к подобному. Особенно ради Нуара. Он такой смелый и преданный, что…  
  
Может, думает Маринетт, слушая, как Нуар отрывисто дышит ей в грудную клетку, чтобы остановить феромоны, ей вообще нужно перестать думать?  
  
— Все нормально? — спрашивает она. Она знает, что это не так. Она принесла ему грязные тряпки для гнезда, а лежат они на чужой крыше. Конечно, ничего не нормально…  
  
— Да, — тут же отвечает Кот, без капли сомнений.  
  
Хоть бы это не было правдой.  
  
— Я рада, котенок, — тихо отвечает Маринетт. Она не может озвучить свои мысли. Она продолжает почесывать ему голову. Он утыкается ей в руку и урчит. Он никогда не делал это при ней так долго.  
  
Ох, она еще долго будет чувствовать себя гадко.  
  
Он так счастлив быть с ней. Он такой беззащитный сейчас. Все еще в костюме, абсолютно неуязвимый, все еще Кот Нуар, но такой беззащитный. Эмоционально и физически подорван течкой, и его феромоны умоляют о присутствии альфы, который сможет позаботиться о нем. И Маринетт из-за этого тяжело увидеть его настоящего. Омеги в течке не становятся буйными и неуправляемыми, как альфы. Но Маринетт лучше встанет одна против двух акум, чем останется в комнате со страдающей, одинокой омегой в течке, пусть даже она не такая на деле сильная и жесткая, как Нуар.  
  
Лучше, если бы Кот не чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ней.  
  
— Тебе стоит научиться проводить течку со своими друзьями.  
  
— Ты мой друг, — отвечает Кот ей в грудь. Маринетт вздыхает, стараясь не дышать феромонами. Не получается. Ей нужно будет снять трансформу на улице, а потом только идти домой. Она не настолько доверяет себе, слишком соблазнительна мысль потереться костюмом, например, о подушку, чтобы та впитала его запах. Потом ей придется объясняться перед родителями, ведь невозможно, чтобы они не заметили запах омеги на ее простынях.  
  
Она даже не верит, что не сделает этого случайно, ведь она вся пропиталась его запахом.  
  
— У тебя же есть еще друзья, — говорит она. — С кем ты можешь сделать нормальное гнездо, и при ком не надо будет быть в трансформе. Ведь не очень приятно лежать в полном боевом облачении.  
  
— Но ты ведь со мной, моя леди, — говорит Кот, приподнимая голову и глядя на нее своими блестящими-блестящими глазами. Маринетт с ужасом понимает, какими будут его следующие слова. — Мне никогда не было так хорошо во время течки.  
  
Она хочет сказать, насколько это плохо. Насколько неправильно. Что это худшее, что она когда-либо слышала.  
  
Но она не может, когда он так на нее смотрит.  
  
Маринетт не знает, что случилось с его родителями и почему у него нет стаи, но при этом есть кто-то, кто может перевести его на домашнее обучение лишь за то, что он ищет утешения, когда оно ему требуется. И боже, как ей хочется убить этого человека. Может, нескольких. Может, всех.  
  
— Почему это «неподобающе»? — с осторожностью спрашивает она.  
  
— Я слишком молод, чтобы меня повязали, — бормочет Кот. Его плечи подрагивают.  
  
— …ну, как и я? — Маринетт в замешательстве. Она инстинктивно начинает с удвоенным старанием гладить Нуара, чтобы он расслабился. — Это совсем разные вещи. Не обязательно проводить течку со своей парой.  
  
— М-м-хм, — Кот стыдливо отводит взгляд. — Если мой от… опекун узнает, что я проводил течку с альфой, он заставит нас стать парой.  
  
— Это дико, — потрясенно говорит Маринетт. Что этот человек вообще возомнил? Это же реальная жизнь, а не какая-то мыльная опера!  
  
— Течки — это… очень интимно, — бормочет Кот, пряча лицо вниз и кукожась. Маринетт старается не придавать значения, что даже по тону слышно, что он вроде как согласен с такими правилами, и почему он умолял остаться с ним, а не помочь ему добраться до дома.  
  
Значит, думает Маринетт, его опекун считает, что альфа не сможет себя сдержать. Значит, Кота Нуара, самого известного «казанову» Парижа, воспитывает человек, который ожидает, что Кот будет ждать до брака.  
  
Маринетт не уверена, как протечет ночь, когда все сведется к этому. Может, она просто и не узнает. Никогда.   
  
— Тогда почему бы не позвать омегу или бету? — наконец, спрашивает она, не придя в итоге ни к чему.  
  
— Для чего? — недоуменно вопрошает Кот, снова приподнимая голову. Маринетт ломает: она мечтает, чтобы он перестал так на нее смотреть, но вместе с тем хочет, чтобы он никогда не переставал.  
  
— Для течек, — говорит она. — Раз он считает, что альфы не могут себя контролировать. Или у тебя нет друзей не-альф?  
  
— Нет, я… а люди так делают? — Кот медленно моргает. — Правда?  
  
— Чт… конечно, котенок. Куча людей, — Маринетт не в силах убрать со своего лица озадаченное выражение. Она откидывается немного назад, чтобы получше посмотреть на Нуара. Если забыть про его странного опекуна, то, что Кот не знает таких вещей, немного озадачивает, так ведь? Опекун что, держал его в монастыре?  
  
А у самого Нуара… странное выражение лица.  
  
— Так если… омега в одной стае с другими омегами, и им комфортно находиться вместе… — медленно говорит он, не глядя на нее. — Другим омегам не будет противно? И… облегчит течку, даже если рядом не будет альф?  
  
— …наверное, — так же медленно отвечает Маринетт. Господи. Как же она ненавидит этого опекуна. Ей плевать, что это за человек. Она его ненавидит. — Да.  
  
— О, — тихо откликается Кот.  
  
Его выражение лица не меняется. Маринетт пытается не пялиться на то, как он кусает свои губы. Она смотрит на него точно так же, как и сто раз до этого, клянется она себе, но он никогда не пах так, не выглядел так. Ни когда она лежит с ним в гнезде, которое он сделал специально для нее, ни когда он говорит, что всегда проводил течки в одиночестве, что у него не было никого, кто бы держал его за руку.  
  
Ни когда он говорит о том, что был бы не против другого омеги у себя в гнезде.  
  
И если Коту нравится эта идея, то….  
  
Маринетт выкидывает эти мысли из головы и крепче обнимает его, что Нуар утыкает лицо ей в сгиб шеи. Она перебирает волосы у него на затылке. Кот обмякает и дышит ее запахом без тени смущения. Маринетт же безумно смущена, но вроде жива.  
  
— Ты такой хороший, котенок, — она не должна думать об Адриане. Не должна думать о том, как бы Нуар флиртовал с ним, или как Адриан смущался и улыбался в ответ. Она не должна. — Мне до сих пор не верится, что ты пришел сегодня. Ты всегда прикрываешь мне спину.  
  
— Это мой долг, — говорит Кот.  
  
— Ты не обязан, — говорит Маринетт, хотя не отрицает, что без него ей было бы намного тяжелее. Хотя Катаклизм не обязателен, в отличие от очищения акумы. — Но это было очень храбро.  
  
— Нет, — Нуар медленно качает головой, он не хочет выскользнуть из ее объятий. Она видит в этом повод почесать его за ушами и выуживает из него тихое урчание. Он жмется к ее рукам, его ресницы трепещут, и она вспоминает, как трогательно он выглядел в свете ее трансформации.  
  
(где-то глубоко зарождается предательское видение о теплом гнезде, в котором достаточно места на троих, залитом таким же нежно-розовым светом).  
  
— Мне не нужно быть храбрым, когда я с тобой, моя леди, — мурчит Кот. — Когда ты рядом, мне ничего не страшно.  
  
Как же Маринетт хочет не понимать, о чем он говорит. Было бы намного легче.  
  
Правда, лишь ей. Так что нет, она на самом деле этого не хочет.  
  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает она. — Мне сейчас немного страшно. И это меня не устраивает. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе из-за меня было плохо. Я не хочу ничего испортить.  
  
— Этого не будет, — Кот категорично качает головой. — Ты осталась. Ты здесь. Это все, что мне нужно, моя леди. Ты ничего не испортишь.  
  
Маринетт вспоминает острое чувство жажды побега и сжимает губы.  
  
— Всегда можно что-то испортить, — говорит она. — Нуар, тебе нужно пойти в безопасное место. Туда, где ты будешь в порядке.  
  
— С тобой я в порядке.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Маринетт, потому что да. Но… — Но если бы акума не напала? Или если бы я не осталась? Ты был бы в порядке?  
  
— …да.  
  
Уверенности в его голосе нет.  
  
— Кот, — говорит она, касаясь его лица. Он смотрит в сторону.  
  
— Я буду в порядке, буду в безопасности, — говорит он. — У себя дома. У меня… большой дом. Там хорошо. Там есть все, что мне нужно.  
  
— Кот.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — утверждает он, наконец встречаясь с ней взглядом, Маринетт пришлось силой заставить его повернуть голову.  
  
— Ты будешь совсем один, — Маринетт ненавидит себя, почему она раньше этого не поняла? Никогда не замечала. Как она могла? Как могла упустить такую важную вещь?  
  
Он даже пахнет одиночеством.  
  
— Не буду, — говорит Нуар, его уши поникли, а глаза… от страха расширились? Похоже на страх. Он втягивает голову в плечи. Пальцы Маринетт напрягаются в его волосах. — Если ты… даже если ты мне не… ты можешь пойти со мной.  
  
— Но мы не можем, — говорит Маринетт. Она не может. Она знает, что не может.  
  
Они не могут быть стаей. Любой запах, что остается на Ледибаг, исчезает с трансформацией, и она уверена, что у Нуара то же самое. И даже если это не так, риск слишком велик. Им придется объяснять другим людям, чьи это запахи. Они могут узнать друг друга по запаху. Найти друг друга.  
  
Кот, сжавшись, все еще смотрит на нее. Маринетт хочется накинуть на луну розовый шарф и перевернуть его набок.  
  
— Я просто… даже если я не нужен тебе как омега, — умоляюще говорит Кот. — Если это невозможно… я хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями.  
  
— Друзьями, — откликается Маринетт. У Кота дрожат губы. Ложь слишком очевидна. Слишком.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы мы были стаей, — шепчет Кот, кладя голову ей на грудь. — Я хочу, чтобы мы были чем-то большим.  
  
— Это опасно, — говорит Маринетт, потому что она просто не может ему сопротивляться. Она гладит его по голове. Он прячет лицо.  
  
— Я не… я не прошу тебя быть моей парой, — говорит он. Кажется, он сейчас заплачет. Маринетт ненавидит то, что течка делает с омегами, а особенно с Нуаром. — Я буду счастлив просто быть с тобой. Когда-нибудь быть с тобой в одной стае. Так я мог бы подарить тебе щенка, если ты захочешь. И… сказать тебе свое имя.  
  
— Ты можешь этого не захотеть, — Маринетт утыкается щекой ему в макушку. — Я совсем другая без маски.  
  
— Она не делает тебя другим человеком, — Кот снова зарывается лицом ей в грудь.  
  
— Вообще-то в этом ее суть, — говорит Маринетт, сжимая его в объятиях и водя рукой по его плечам. Может, ей тоже поплакать. С каждой секундой идея звучит все более привлекательной.  
  
— Неважно, кто ты. Ты моя напарница. Это ничто не изменит.  
  
— Даже если я окажусь Хлоей? — шутит она, часто моргая. Кот поднимает голову, он хмурится.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он. — Ну, я бы волновался за тебя, но…  
  
— Я нравилась бы тебе, даже если бы была Хлоей, — Маринетт недоверчиво поднимает брови.  
  
— Я все равно буду любить тебя, — машинально поправляет Кот, затем осознает, что он сказал, и вспыхивает румянцем. Он снова прячет лицо. Маринетт уверяет себя, что за него говорит течка. И не верит себе. — Я хотел сказать, что если бы тебе надо было быть совсем другой в обычной жизни, ты бы все равно была собой. И ты бы… ты бы все равно была здесь со мной.  
  
— Даже если бы я была плохим человеком, — медленно проговаривает она, стараясь не думать о том, как он произносит слово «любить». Контролировать феромоны становится все сложнее.  
  
Так трудно сдерживаться.  
  
— Не бывает просто плохих людей, — говорит Кот ей в грудь. — Есть люди, которые делают плохие вещи. Это другое. А ты совершаешь добрые дела, Ледибаг. Это не изменится, даже если иногда ты будешь поступать плохо.  
  
— Зависит от того, насколько плохо, — задумчиво отвечает Маринетт, перебирая ему волосы. Все не так просто.  
  
Она хочет поступить плохо прямо сейчас.  
  
Очень-очень этого хочет.  
  
Вместо этого она гладит Кота Нуара по голове, по плечам, но не трогает его шею. Он дрожит, урчит, а она притворяется, что ничего не происходит. Притворяется, что не хочет попросить его перевернуться, сбросить трансформацию и спрятать лицо, чтобы она могла… она могла…  
  
Маринетт рвано выдыхает. Она никогда не представляла подобным образом эту знакомую спину без черного облачения. Не представляла ее залитую розовым светом. Вообще не представляла.  
  
А затем она делает вдох и чувствует Нуара. Ночной воздух, металлическая луна, темные улочки, свобода и одиночество.  
  
— Ох, — все, что может сказать она. Кот сдавленно хрипит ей в грудь. Она зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, впивается ими ему в спину, а его колени сжимают ее бедро.  
  
— Альфа, — ломано выдыхает он.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Маринетт пытается что-нибудь сказать, но получается что-то странное, слишком неразборчивое. О, о, он так пахнет…  
  
 — Альфа, — повторяет Кот, вжимаясь в нее как можно сильнее, а Маринетт старается просто не вдыхать, боже. — Альфа, альфа, альфа…  
  
— Я здесь, — отвечает она, впиваясь в него ногтями. Это непроизвольная реакция. И то, как Кот подставляется под них, — тоже.  
  
Она так думает до тех пор, пока он не подтягивается настолько, что тычется носом ей в щеку и тихонько лижет ее, как котенок.  
  
У Маринетт отключаются все системы. Альфа в ней бросается вперед и опрокидывает Нуара на спину с такой силой, что лежак под ними трясет. Она лежит на нем, крепко обхватив его запястья, и их бедра, их бедра…  
  
Их лица в паре сантиметров друг от друга. Дыхание Нуара теплое, сладкое и отрывистое, его зрачки тонкие-тонкие.  
  
Их бедра.  
  
— Тебе не надо это делать, — говорит она. — Нам не надо…  
  
Это все она. Лишь она поставила их в такое положение. Лишь она думала о нем, беззащитном и обнаженном и…  
  
У Кота из-за трансформации шершавый язык.  
  
Ей хочется узнать, какой он вне трансформации. Ей хочется отвернуть его лицо, сбросить трансформацию и позволить себе… его коснуться. Утешать его, трогать его и… и… просто сделать так, чтобы он чувствовал себя лучше. Любыми способами, какие ей доступны.  
  
Она хочет делать с ним очень плохие вещи.  
  
— Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь, моя леди, — выдыхает Кот, словно в бреду. Его глаза такие блестящие, пьяные, зрачков почти не видно. Он такой мягкий и податливый под ней. Он так приятно пахнет. Запаха приятней Маринетт никогда не ощущала. Даже когда она столкнулась с Адрианом в преддверии его течки. А запах был очень сильный.  
  
Маринетт не думала, что вообще до такого дойдет.  
  
— Я не готова, — она пытается отстраниться. Не в духе альфы такое говорить, но это правда, так что…  
  
Его уши поникли. Он втянул голову в плечи. Все в Маринетт кричало, что надо что-то для него сделать.  
  
С ним.  
  
— Я не готова, — повторяет Маринетт, глядя на его исказившееся от боли лицо. Она сдвигается, чтобы их бедра были не так… не так, отпускает его запястья и обхватывает ладонями его лицо. — Я не… А ты?  
  
— Я… — начинает Кот, нервно мечась взглядом. Он не договаривает.  
  
— Все хорошо, — пытаясь вложить в голос нежность, говорит Маринетт. Она старается быть нежной. Она гладит его по скулам, и он кусает губу, что очень ее отвлекает. Маринетт пытается сосредоточиться. — Неважно, что мы не можем быть… как все. Ты все равно мой. Я все равно твоя. Мы стая. И когда-нибудь мы сможем быть нормальной стаей. Но это не значит, что сейчас мы не стая.  
  
Кот пораженно смотрит на нее и издает какой-то жуткий звук, морща лицо в гримасу. Его щеки розовеют. Секунду спустя Маринетт понимает, что он всхлипнул.  
  
— Ты это серьезно? — выдает он, моргая влажными глазами. — Правда?  
  
— Да, — с нажимом говорит Маринетт. Это правда. Они притворялись, что это не так, и смотрите, к чему они пришли. — Стая. И неважно, кто мы под масками.  
  
— Даже если я Хлоя? — Кот тихо смеется, а она смахивает с его маски выступившие слезы.  
  
— Ты слишком милый, чтобы быть Хлоей, — говорит Маринетт. Кот снова смеется, но к смеху примешивается всхлип.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. Маринетт снова смахивает слезы, но они не перестают идти, и Нуар улыбается, глядя на нее с обожанием.  
  
Он не Адриан, и если из-за этого ее можно назвать неверной…  
  
Нуар важнее ее гордости, как альфы. Куда важнее, чем мальчик-мечта. Нуар здесь и сейчас, и она ему нужна.  
  
Она не может ему дать того, что желает. Она не может пообещать ему щенка или метку, чего он заслуживает. Альфы, которого он заслуживает.  
  
Но она знает свою стаю. Она в ее руках. И она не будет притворяться, чтобы защитить себя.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — тихо говорит она, зарывая их обоих в мешки, из которых сделано гнездо. Это все, что она могла ему дать. Он обхватил ее руками, и его феромоны вновь заполнили ее до краев.  
  
Однажды она сможет дать ему любые шелка. Однажды она возьмет его к себе, позволит ему остаться. Однажды любой, кто встретит их, почует их друг на друге, будет знать, что они принадлежат друг другу. Может, однажды она затянет лампы тканью и будет смотреть на него, залитого розовым светом, сколько пожелает. И, может быть, однажды Адриан будет там с ними, а может и не будет. Сейчас это не имеет значения.  
  
Сейчас они будут крепко держаться друг за друга, и она постарается сделать для него все, что в ее силах.


End file.
